Service platforms for removable mounting on vehicles to facilitate servicing of the engine are known in the art as represented by the disclosures of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:2,738,678; 3,590,950; 3,627,350.
In addition, the prior art also discloses a platform structure to be attached to refrigerated or other railway freight cars, U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,058, and a camp table for removable mounting on a vehicle bumper, U.S. Pat. No. 2,718,445.
Of the aforementioned prior art disclosures, the service platforms of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,378,678 and 3,590,950 are intended to be mounted on the vehicle wheel by engaging over the top of the wheel and U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,350 intends to have the platform bolted to the vehicle bumper. In the case of U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,058 it does not lend itself to mounting on a vehicle bumper and in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 2,718,445 the structure is intended as a camp table and it is questionable whether it would be strong enough to support the weight of a mechanic and in addition could easily become detached accidentally from the bumper with possible injury to a party attempting to stand on it.
In the servicing of trucks and other large vehicles where the engine is at some height above the ground, it is desirable that the service garage have some means to enable the mechanic to stand on a platform structure at some distance above the ground to enable ready access to the engine compartment. I have found that for many trucks access to the engine can be easily obtained if the mechanic is able to stand in front of the truck engine compartment with his feet essentially at the level of the top of the front bumper. The service platform must be readily mountable on the bumper and removable therefrom in order to make such a device attractive to automotive service garages. In addition, it must be sturdy enough to enable firm support for the mechanic, or possibly two mechanics and in the case of relatively high bumpers should desirably have a step which will enable the mechanic to climb easily up to the platform. In addition, the platform must be quickly mountable and removable from the bumper and when in operative position must be securely locked thereto so that inadvertent bumping or jiggling of the bumper or platform will not cause the same to become detached.